Cache cache temporel
by Blondinette
Summary: Pourquoi Harry est-il récouvert de sang? pourquoi au milieu de mangemorts? Et pourquoi embrasse-t-il le seigneur des ténèbres ? et pourquoi celui-ci croit que ces son ancien amant? Si vous voulez le savoir venez lire... voyage temporel...
1. Me reconnaîtras tu?

**Auteur : **Blondinette

**Titre :** Cache-cache temporel

**Genre : **Yaoï, slash entre deux hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir

**Rating : **M

**Couple : **Harry / Tom

$ Fourchelangue $

_Pensée_

**Flash Back - Souvenir**

Cache-cache temporel

Prologue

Ou Me reconnaîtras-tu ?

Lord Voldemort, qui avait retrouvé son apparence de ses vingt cinq ans, se vit interrompre une réunion importante et confidentiel, seul quelques membres y étaient conviés, par sa Némésis, le garçon - qui – a - survécu, alias celui - qui - ne - veut - décidément - pas - mourir ou encore Harry James Potter.

La première chose qui traversa l'esprit du maître de ces lieux c'était comment diable avait-il pu venir dans son château sans que personne ne le remarque ? La deuxième où était l'ordre du poulet grillé ? Mais c'est quand il porta attention au survivant national qui ce posa la vrai question : Que c'est-il passé ? En effet, la chemise d'Harry était ouverte, dévoilant un torse ensanglanté parcouru de nombreuses coupures sanguinolentes toutes linéaires, plaies laissé par la ceinture de son oncle. Les bras et les poignets du garçon étaient mutilés, ne laissant aucune partie de sa peau à l'abri du flot rouge qui s'écoulait de toutes ces blessures.

Sous ses pieds commençait à, lentement, s'agrandir une marre de sang.

Harry s'élança en courant vers le Dark Lord. Avant que celui-ci ne soit pu lever sa baguette et que ses mangemorts eurent lancé le sort de la mort, Harry se jeta dans les bras de Vous-savez-qui, sous les yeux écarquillés de ce dernier, qui ne comprenait rien, mais alors rien du tout à ce qui ce passez.

Doucement, Harry s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota d'une voix faible mais heureuse:

- T'as perdu, tu ne m'as pas reconnu

Le Mage Noir le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'affaisse au sol. Il ordonna à tout ses fidèles de partir alors qu'il amenait son "ennemi" a l'infirmerie, il le laissa au soin de Nott. Et après avoir était "rassuré" sur le fait que le survivant survivrai il partit réfléchir sur ce qu'il avait dit, ces mots se répercutèrent sur un souvenir, un souvenir ancien qu'il avait oublié.

Ce souvenir remontait à quand il était a Poudlard, en septième années où Killan, un nouvelle élève de Serpentard, et lui était sortit ensemble. Il se rappelait de ses dernier mots, qu'il avait dit avant de disparaître devant ses yeux:

**"Mon temps ici est écoulé. Mais on se retrouvera, dans le futur, mais me reconnaîtras-tu avant que je disparaisse ?"**

À suivre…

Merci pour tout vos reviews et vos encouragements…

Pour les fautes j'essaierai de faire attention mais je ne garanti rien, le français n'est pas vraiment ma langue de prédilection

Encore merci pour tout

Harry : P'tain dans quel bordel je me retrouve encore embarqué

Voldy : Dans le même que le mien

Harry : M'en fou du tien… et toi, t'aurais pas pu me demander mon avis ?

Moi : Jamais ça ne serait plus drôle


	2. Souvenir et infirmerie

**Auteur :** Blondinette

**Titre :** Cache-cache temporel

**Genre :** Yaoï, slash entre deux hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir

**Rating :** M

**Couple :** Harry / Tom

**PS :** je m'excuse du temps de parution de ce chapitre je suis en pleine révision du bac

2 – Suite au sondage j'écris leur présent et j'y incorpore au fur et à mesure des flash-back de leur passé commun

Chapitre précédant

Ce souvenir remontait à quand il était a Poudlard, en septième années où Killan, un nouvelle élève de Serpentard, et lui était sortit ensemble. Il se rappelait de ses dernier mots, qu'il avait dit avant de disparaître devant ses yeux:

"Mon temps ici est écoulé. Mais on se retrouvera, dans le futur, mais me reconnaîtras-tu avant que je disparaisse ?"

Chapitre 1 : Souvenir et infirmerie

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que le survivant était « arrivé » au château du Lord et qu'il était dans un coma magique pour faciliter les soins, car celui-ci avait vu la mort de près encore plus que quand son ennemi mortel était dans les environs.

En parlant de son ennemi mortel son humeur empirée au fur et à mesure des jours de coma que sa Némésis passé, les _doloris_ pleuvaient pour n'importe quels raisons, missions échoué ou réussit à la simple incartade.

Plus aucun mangemorts n'osaient venir le déranger alors quand Nott entra dans la salle de réunion, il fut reçu par un _crucio_, puis lorsqu'il annonça la raison de sa venu entre deux gémissements de douleurs, le sort cessa peut après lorsque le mage noir quitta la salle pour rejoindre l'infirmerie.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et les referma l'intensité de la lumière lui fit mal aux yeux. L'odeur de désinfectant l'informa qu'il se trouvait dans une infirmerie. Laquelle ? Car la dernière chose qui se rappeler c'est les coups de son oncle et qu'il c'était transplanté au manoir de son amant puis c'est le trou noir. En ouvrant pour la deuxième fois les yeux il vit des murs blancs, mais pas ceux de l'infirmerie de Poudlard...

Il était donc à l'infirmerie du château de Salazar Serpentard, mais alors pourquoi était-il a l'infirmerie et non aux cachots ? Son amant l'avait-il reconnu ? Ou alors c'était pour mieux le tuer après ?

Le Dark Lord accéléra le pas son pou accélérant au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers son destin mais il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir quand un souvenir lui revient

_Flash Back_

Tom Riddle, préfet de Serpentard, courrait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, chose incroyable car tout le monde sait que les Serpentard ne cours pas, mais en plus en tenue de quidditch. Tout bon Serpentard devait avoir une tenue irréprochable. Vous vous demandez alors pourquoi il courrait comme ça ? C'est simple Killian l'attrapeur de Serpentard, avait été transféré quelques minutes plus tôt à l'infirmerie sous les ordres de Madame Pomfresh quand le jeune homme c'était pris un cognard en pleine tête.

Arrivé devant l'infirmerie, il surprit une conversation entre Albus et Pomfresh qui lui brisa le cœur sans en connaître la raison.

- Il ne s'en sortira pas... Je ne peux rien faire Albus

- que voulez vous dire ? Qu'on ne le reverra jamais ?

- Je le crains. J'en suis désolé

- mais vous êtes infirmière vous ne pouvez vraiment rien faire ?

- C'est au dessus de mes capacités..

- Nooooooooooooooooooooooon

- Vous devez vous montrer fort Albus pour les enfants… Ne pleurez pas..

A ce moment là, Tom entre dans l'antre de madame Pomfresh, et là il eu la révélation du siècle [et la lumière fut. Où sa je vois rien ?]. Le directeur et l'infirmière étaient autour d'un lit sur lequel reposé un bonbon de citron écrasé par Albus [et non c'était pas Harry, je vais pas le faire souffrir encore plus il vient déjà de ce prendre un cognard en pleine tête, c'est suffisant]. Suite aux bruits des portes claquants contre le mur les occupants de la pièce se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant puis le plus vieux [quel est le con qui a dit Harry ?] dit :

- Ah! Monsieur Riddle, Monsieur Snake viens de demander après vous. Il vous attends.

Quand il vit son camarade de chambre [et accessoirement amant], il envoya balader sa [stupide] fierté de Serpentard est serra Harry dans ses bras en reniflant doucement..

- Ne me… Ne me refait plus jamais peur comme ça

- Promis cher héritier

_Fin Du Flash back_

Lord Voldemort entra dans l'infirmerie de son manoir. Il se dirigea vers le dernier lit [le seul utilisé] situé à coté de la fenêtre, il était séparé par deux simples rideaux blanc tiré pour l'intimité du "patient". Il se faufila entre eux et plongea ses rubis dans les émeraudes embués de sommeil. Ce que ces yeux lui avait manqué, après le départ "pricipité" de son amant d'un autre temps.

Voulant ressentir, à nouveau, ces sentiments, amour, joie et _plaisir_, il le serra dans ses bras comme dans son souvenir.

- Ne me quitte plus jamais…

- Promis cher héritier

Même si Harry fut surpris par cet étreinte, il y répondit instantanément ressentant à nouveau la sécurité qu'il lui avait tant manqué. Mais un doute le pris et il demanda :

- me reconnais-tu ?

- Oui Killian

Puis lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres se rappela qui était son amant il voulut repousser de ses bras. Mais il abandonna l'idée quand il vit son amant endormit dans ses bras et qu'il se rappela dans quel état il l'avait retrouvé. Il le recoucha et partit soulagé ses nerf sur ses serviteurs [à coup de doloris cela va s'en dire]. Après tout peut-être que ce passé commun pourrait faire basculer l'idole de la lumière dans les ténèbres

Celui qui cherche la lumière

Dans l'obscurité

La trouveras

Celui qui cherche la lumière

Dans le noir

Ne la trouveras pas

À suivre


	3. Première rencontre

**Auteur :** Blondinette

**Titre :** Cache-cache temporel

**Genre :** Yaoï, slash entre deux hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir

**Rating :** M

**Couple :** Harry / Tom

**PS :** je m'excuse du temps de parution de ce chapitre

2 – Suite au sondage j'écris leur présent et j'y incorpore au fur et à mesure des flash-back de leur passé commun

Chapitre précédant

- me reconnais-tu ?

- Oui Killian

Puis lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres se rappela qui était son amant il voulut repousser de ses bras. Mais il abandonna l'idée quand il vit son amant endormit dans ses bras et qu'il se rappela dans quel état il l'avait retrouvé. Il le recoucha et partit soulagé ses nerf sur ses serviteurs. Après tout peut-être que ce passé commun pourrait faire basculer l'idole de la lumière dans les ténèbres

Chapitre 2 : Première rencontre

Alors que le lord se souvenait de Killian Snake, de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, il essayait d'assimiler le fait que son amant venu ? Revenu ? Du passé était, est son ennemi juré Harry Potter ? Non, c'était impossible est pourtant a qui pouvait être ces yeux si vert et ce visage si fin ?

Lord Voldemort n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite le rapport des dernières missions, certes les fidèles ne remarquèrent rien gardant les yeux baissés vers le sol priant pour éviter les doloris qui pleuvaient. Malgré ce fait, son esprit était près du jeune homme dans l'infirmerie, dont il se souvenait de leur première rencontre pas en tant que Harry Potter mais que Killian Snake.

_Flash Back_

Alors que Tom Riddle, futur Lord Noir alias Seigneur des ténèbres ou plus simplement Lord Voldemort, allait commencer ça 6ème la répartition ne se passa pas comme prévu en effet au moment ou la directrice des griffondors allez ranger le chapeau magique un jeune homme a l'allure androgyne sortit de l'ombre. Il portait un jean moulant à moitié déchiré, un tee-shirt noir où on pouvait lire en rouge « shut up !i can make your death look like an accident »*. À ce moment là, il eu une pensée générale qui est ce jeune homme pour enfreindre les règles et ne pas porter l'uniforme obligatoire ?

Mais juste après Tom pensa qu'il était pas mal, de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait en bas des reins, un visage fin à la blancheur angélique et aux yeux verts forêt.

Il ne plia pas devant le regard des autres, il regardait un devant lui un point que lui seul voyait il ne semblait même pas impressionner par le grand manitou de Dumbledore.

On aurait pu le prendre pour un ange, mais lorsque Tom vit son aura, il n'eu aucun doute c'était un loup déguiser en agneau. En effet son aura bien que bienveillante était striée de noire toute l'inverse de la sienne, ils étaient opposés et complémentaire. Il fallait qu'il se rapproche de cette être, qui sait il pourrait être son second.

- Exceptionnellement, cette année nous recevons un élève qui entrera directement en 6ème année, j'appelle Killian Snake.

- ….

- Serpentard !

Alors que le chapeau venait d'annoncer sa nouvelle maison Killian alla s'asseoir au coté d'un certain Severus Snape de 2ème année. Alors que les serpentards lui posaient des questions Killian regarder a travers la salle à manger il ne toucha pas au plat et partie des qu'il eu obtenu le mot de passe de la salle commune.

Riddle le suivit mais il eu à peine passé les portes de la grande salle qui se trouva seul, le nouveau lui avait filé entre les mains. Il alla directement à la salle commune pour l'attendre mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Killian entrain de lire un livre devant la cheminée avec un serpent sur les épaules qu'il n'eu pas de mal a reconnaître comme étant son propre serpent Nagini.

$ Alors comme ça tu deviens familière avec un autre ? $

- Ne t'inquiète pas elle t'ai fidèle, je voulais simplement de la compagnie pour lire

- Que comment ?

- La question était inscrite sur on visage. Mais quel drôle de langue le fourchelangue, ccccccc'est très ssssuave.

Dit Killian en levant et frôlant l'héritier. Et sur ceux il parti se coucher dans sa chambre, plantant ainsi le préfet en chef et Nagini. C'est ainsi que ce passa leur première rencontre.

_Fin Flash back_

Alors que ce souvenir s'estompait, Lord Voldemort c'était décidé comme dans le passé il fallait qu'il se rapproche de son amant, après tout celui-ci ne l'avait pas oublié au vu du baiser de l'autre jour et du surnom qu'il lui avait donné. Rien avait changé Killian avait toujours était au courant de qui il était. De qui il serait. De qui il est. La seule chose qui a changé c'est que maintenant il sait qui il est en ce temps en cette époque. Oui il est Harry Potter mais une parti de lui est et reste Killian Snake.

Qui sait où se renversement de situation les mènera. Oui, c'est décidé Lord Voldemort récupèrerai son amant, son si séduisant et terrible amant, car oui Tom Riddle n'a pas oublié a quel point son amour était corrompu, il ne voulait certes pas la domination du monde, mais il approuvé c'est idée d'égalité entre le peuple et les créatures magiques. Oh oui, c'est certains Harry Potter aller changer de camp et il fera tout pour l'avoir a ses cotés, qui soit entièrement à lui et rien qu'à lui.

L'espoir se repend

Alors que les ténèbres renait de ces cendres

Les gens ne veulent pas voir

D'où provient cette lueur

Elle nait dans les profondeurs

De ceux que les « bons » on qualifié de « noir »

Pour sauver ou détruire ce qu'ils appelle leur monde

A suivre

Traduction du slogan du tee-shirt :

*Tais-toi ! Je peux maquiller ta mort en accident


	4. Passé ? Avenir ? Ou Présent ?

**Auteur :** Blondinette

**Titre :** Cache-cache temporel

**Genre :** Yaoï, slash entre deux hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir

**Rating :** M

**Couple :** Harry / Tom

**PS :** je m'excuse du temps de parution entre les chapitres

2 – Suite au sondage j'écris leur présent et j'y incorpore au fur et à mesure des flash-back de leur passé commun

$ Fourchelangue $

_Pensée _

**Flash Back**

Chapitre précédant

Rien avait changé Killian avait toujours était au courant de qui il était. De qui il serait. De qui il est. La seule chose qui a changé c'est que maintenant il sait qui il est en ce temps en cette époque. Oui il est Harry Potter mais une parti de lui est et reste Killian Snake.

Qui sait où se renversement de situation les mènera. Oui, c'est décidé Lord Voldemort récupèrerai son amant, son si séduisant et terrible amant, car oui Tom Riddle n'a pas oublié a quel point son amour était corrompu, il ne voulait certes pas la domination du monde, mais il approuvé c'est idée d'égalité entre le peuple et les créatures magiques. Oh oui, c'est certains Harry Potter aller changer de camp et il fera tout pour l'avoir a ses cotés, qui soit entièrement à lui et rien qu'à lui.

Chapitre 3 : Passé ? Avenir ? Ou présent ?

Alors que le Passé est durement acquis celui-ci est immuable

Regarder en arrière permet d'apprendre de ses erreurs pour ne plus ce tromper

Vivre dans le Présent est une vie éphémère tellement qu'elle est incessiable

Ne vivre que dans cet instant n'empêche pas de tomber mais il empêche de ce relevé

A l'inverse l'Avenir est incertain et instable

Mais c'est ça promesse d'un autre jour meilleur qui nous permet d'avancer…

La vision de ces trois temps permet de vivre et non survivre

C'est sur la résolution que Harry lui appartiendrait que Lord Voldemort décida d'aller voir le survivant afin de renouer la chute du symbole de la lumière avec les ténèbres… Et qui sait peut être plus encore. Après tout son amant était toujours aussi attirant même sous l'apparence d'Harry Potter, c'était toujours les mêmes cheveux noirs et yeux émeraudes. Quand à lui, il avait retrouvé son enveloppe corporelle de l'époque ou ils étaient ensembles avec quelques années de plus seulement, seul ces yeux avaient changés ils avaient perdus leur profondeurs bleus pour cet éclat grenat qui le caractériser si bien.

Alors qu'il arriva, à l'infirmerie il s'avança vers le lit du fond où résidait sa Némésis personnel, aucun bruit ne filtrait des rideaux si ce n'est qu'une légère respiration indiquant une présence. Entrant dans l'espace clôturé par les rideaux, le seigneur des ténèbres découvrit l'adolescent semblant dormir, oui semblant car il le sentait, ce n'était pas lui du moins pas vraiment, lançant un sort celui-ci confirma qu'il s'agissait d'une copie, un simple corps comme une mue de serpent laissé là avec un sortilège de respiration artificielle faisant croire que le garçon était endormi.

_Mais où est passé ce sale gamin ?_

Revenons une dizaine de minutes plutôt

Alors qu'Harry se réveillait pour la deuxième fois dans l'infirmerie du manoir de Serpentard, il voulu retrouver son ancien compagnon, hors il se voyait mal se promener dans le repère principale des mangemorts alors qu'il était l'ennemi numéro un à abattre, il reprit les traits de celui qu'il avait été avant, Killian Snake. Ces cheveux poussèrent jusqu'à la taille perdant ainsi leur coté indiscipliné pour devenir plus souple et lisse, à l'aide d'un autre sort ils prirent des reflets verts forêts de la même couleur que ces yeux, il masqua sa cicatrice. C'est avec cette apparence qu'il avait celui son seigneur des ténèbres. Pour finaliser son apparence, il s'habilla d'un pantalon de cuire et d'une chemise rouge, qui pouvait rappeler la nuance des couleurs des yeux de son amant du passé, il rabattit la capuche de sa cape pour dissimuler dans l'ombre son visage.

Harry se dirigea vers l'aile du manoir réserver à Lord Voldemort, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention en allant dans la salle de réunion ou dans les quartiers des mangemorts c'était le premier endroit où il pourrait le voir seul. Tournant sur la gauche pour longer la bibliothèque menant vers sa destination, il effleura les livres, nostalgiques de l'époque où il venait dans ce salon où il avait passé de nombreuses heures…

Perdu dans ces souvenirs il ne fit plus attention au monde présent, le regard perdu au loin, il percuta un homme à en juger le torse ferme et dur sur lequel il atterrit, Killian se relevant s'excusa :

« Veuillez m'excuser, je ne regardais pas où j'allé »

- Hum, essayer de faire attention imbécile !

La désagréable voix fit levé les yeux vers l'intrus, des yeux noirs profonds et pourtant si familier que Killian ne put que souffler

- Sev…

- Je me rappelle pas vous avoir vous avoir autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom et encore moins par ce surnom ridicule, Maintenant, avant que je m'énerve pour de bon, dites moi qui vous êtes !

- Tatata… Pas ça avec moi Sev, voyons je sais que tu l'aimes ce petit nom, il est si mignon… Il te va si bien mon Sevy… Ne me reconnais-tu pas ?

- Non ? Cette voix ? Ça ne peut être toi ?

Alors que Killian riait de voir son ami si hésitant, il enleva la capuche et sorti ses cheveux coincé sous sa cape, en regardant le maitre les potions blanchir il ne put s'empêcher de rire et de se moquer de l'expression ahurit de celui-ci :

« Allons, Sev ferme la bouche on dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme »

- Mais comment ? Tu as disparut y a plus de quinze ans… On te croyait mort. Le maitre c'est que tu es ici ? où étais tu ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas vieillit ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Respire Sev, oui il est au courant que je suis ici. Je ne suis pas mort rassure toi, je suis juste retourné à mon époque celle-ci. Je suis arrivé par, dirons nous, erreur, dans le passé. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas y rester indéfiniment mais j'ai toujours su que je rentré à la maison un jour…

- Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

- J'avais laissé à Tom, un indice pour qu'il me retrouve je voulais qu'il me cherche mais ne le voyant pas, je suis rentré de moi-même… Mais dis-moi, ce livre …

**Flash Back**

Severus Snape, élève de deuxième année de Serpentard, ce tenait au dessus d'un chaudron bouillonnant, dans une salle inutilisé des donjons de Poudlard, concentré sur les instructions de son grimoire, il ne vit pas l'élève de sa maison entrée, c'est seulement en le sentant ce pencher sur lui pour voir sa potion qu'il le sentit, en se retournant il l'identifia comme Killian Snake, élève de sixième, un vrai Serpentard dans toute sa splendeur.

Alors que Severus allait lui demandé ce qu'il voulait, Killian ajouta une pincée de sisymbre, ce qui calma le mélange…

- Que ?

- Tu as sauté cette ligne, c'est pour ça que ton polynectar était si « agité »

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- J'ai eu un bon maitre des potions à l'école

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, oh tiens il te sera plus utile qu'a moi, il contient certains essaie et résultats…

- Mais pourquoi tu … ?

Avant qu'il est eu le temps de demander pourquoi, Severus remarqua que Killian avait disparut, ne voulant pas lui courir après il se plongea dans ce livre, sans le savoir Killian venait de lui offrir le moyen de réaliser son rêve devenir un génie, un maitre des potions.

**Fin Flash Back**

- Oui c'est bien celui que tu m'as donné et qui m'a donné ma vocation.

- Vocation ?

- Oui, grâce à ce livre, je suis devenue maitre des potions, j'espérer atteindre le niveau de ton professeur pour pouvoir identifier a l'aspect et a l'odeur une potion. Cela fait, maintenant je les enseignes à …

- Laisse moi deviner, « une bande de cornichon qui ne comprendront jamais l'art subtile que son les potions » ?

- Comment ?

- Allons Sevy, réfléchis un peu… Je sais que tu peux trouver

- Tu connais des élèves de Poudlard qui t'on parlé de moi

- Voyons Sev, toute l'école parle du fait que tu tyrannises ces pauvres griffondors, pauvres de nous, tu rates jamais ton coup, comment écraser réduire à néant toute l'amour propre et l'honneur d'un élève en moins de trois répliques…

- Nous ? Alors comme ça tu serais un Griffy ? impossible et je me rappellerai de t'avoir eu en cours, surtout vu que tu aurais été un bon élève avec le prof que…

- Tu sais, je t'ai connu plus vif d'esprit…

- Toujours aussi insolent, hein petit serpent ?

- Toujours mais dans tes cours Sev, tu as beau m'avoir appris l'art de potions, il n'en reste pas moins que tes cours sont horribles.

- Hum, alors c'est de moi que tu parlais ? Logique, qu'importe l'époque j'ai toujours été le meilleurs…

- et Modeste …

- Alors Griffondors ? Pourtant tu n'as rien à voir avec eux, tu es le serpentard parmi les serpentards, si on oubli le maitre. Mais dis moi, quel Griffondors as-tu étais ?

- Plutôt, lequel je suis Sev, on se verra en septembre dans tes donjons, et non je te dirais pas qui je suis en cette époque, tu devras deviner… En attendant moi, je vais retrouver le maitre des lieux. Mais surtout Sevy, ne dis rien à personne…

Alors que Severus parti en réfléchissant quel griffondors de septième année pouvait être Killian, celui-ci arriva dans les appartements privés de Tom Riddle, alors qu'il pénétra dans le salon où il regarda les fauteuils près de la cheminée, la table basse posé devant, ainsi que le bureau dans le coin, Rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite. C'est alors qu'il entendit le bruit de la douche, cédant à sa première pulsion, il contourna le mobilier et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en s'appuyant contre la porte, il laissa son regard vagabonder sur le corps devant lui, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué.

_Tom es vraiment magnifique, autant que dans mes souvenirs, peut être encore plus avec ces quelques années de plus, si à vingt ans il était beau, maintenant à vingt cinq il est magnifique, et plus que désirable… _

Alors que Killian, se retenait de venir lécher les gouttes d'eau qui coulait le long du dos du Dark Lord, celui-ci fini par ce sentir épier, il se retourna un sort au bord des lèvres, qui ne les franchit jamais lorsqu'il croisait un regard émeraude chaud.

« Ce que tu vois te plait ? »

- Et encore tu n'imagines pas à quel point, tu es encore plus désirable que dans mes souvenirs _**$ sssiiii beau cher héritieeerrrr $**_

- Alors comme ça, le grand Harry Potter – le symbole de la lumière – la mascotte de l'ordre du piaf enflammé – fantasme sur son ennemi ? Que dirait ton directeur…

- Mais voyons qui as dis que Harry Potter était quelqu'un de bien ? Il est peut être l'icône de la « lumière » mais son âme et son cœur appartiennent aux ténèbres…

- Voyez-vous ça ? Rien que ça…

- Allons cher héritier, tu sais à quel point j'aime le gout des ténèbres…

Et comme pour prouver ses paroles, d'un informulé toutes les lumières s'éteignirent laissant les deux protagonistes dans la pénombre, Harry se rapprocha du seigneur des lieux, faisant frôler leur corps sans qu'il ne se touche puis il vient lécher une des gouttes d'eau parsemer remontant doucement vers le cou avant que la langue ne disparaisse aussi vite qu'elle était venue…

- Je te prouverais à quel point, j'ai changé, _**$ mon cher héritier, n'en doute paasssss $**_ en attendant, habille toi et viens voir la preuve de ce que j'avance…

Après que Tom fut habillé, il sortit de la salle de bain pour trouver Harry assit dans un des fauteuils face au feu, un papier posé sur la table attira son attention, une liste plus précisement

- Il s'agit des traitres, ceux qui ont donnés des infos sur ton précédant raides à vieux croutons qu'est Dumbledore…

- Comment as-tu pu avoir cette liste ?

- Mais voyons, Tom, tu oublies qui je suis censé être, allons je suis un griffondors, le golden boy, si ils ne peuvent pas avoir confiance en moi, en qui peuvent ils avoir confiance ?

- En personne apparemment…

- Ils ont tous cru à l'illusion, après tout qui ira soupçonner le « Grand Harry Potter » d'être un Serpentard infiltré chez les Lions, représentant la lumière, alors qu'il en serra l'arme de destruction ?

- Toujours aussi retord mon serpent

- Es-tu convaincu ? Ou devons-nous ressortir nos baguettes et nous battre pour la domination ?

- Hum, intéressante proposition, mais je te fais confiance pour le moment

- Si tu m'y autorise je vais aller finir à la chasse aux taupes.

- Va, Killian Snake, tu as carte blanche

- Le blanc n'a jamais était ma couleur, mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai saisit l'idée…

Alors que Killian quitté la pièce, pour traquer et s'amuser avec ces futurs jouer, Tom regarda l'aura qui émaner de Son serpent, oh oui définitivement ce garçon avait changé mais il lui plaisait toujours autant. Là où il y avait une aura blanche striée de noire, il y avait une aura rouge et les stries était d'un mauve presque noir mais celle-ci était maintenant bien plus nombreuses dessinant des arabesques compliqués sur ce fond au couleur de griffondors et qui pourtant évoquer plus la couleur du sang à ces yeux. Oh, où car il s'en rappelait ce gamin avait du sang sur les mains… et surement encore plus à la sortie de cette chasse…

C'était indéniable ce serpent était à lui après tout le passé les à liés le présent rassemblé mais maintenant à eux de voir ce que le futur que leur apportera…

A Suivre…

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous à plus

A bientôt

Blondinette


End file.
